


Like a Marble God

by skeeviejeevie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: One Night Stands, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeviejeevie/pseuds/skeeviejeevie
Summary: Self-indulgent Spike/Reader. Suuuper short, literally no plot. You're a vampire who has a little fun in an alley with everyone's favorite bleach blond vamp.





	

You watch the other vampire with hungry eyes. You've seen him around before, and you know his reputation, so perhaps there's a bit of hero-worship involved. Those cheekbones, that jawline, the way his thin black shirt hugs his skin. You swear he's the hottest thing you've seen in decades. If he wasn't already dead you'd be siring him right about now.

Spike is leaning against a wall, smoking. The two of you are in an alley behind some dingy club. He must have come out after you, as you don't remember him being there when you were luring your dinner down the alleyway. You can't help but give Spike a smile and a wink as you walk by.  
Spike lets out a low whistle as you pass, causing you to turn around. He's still staring at you, or rather, where your ass was a moment ago. His blue eyes trail up your body slowly, causing a trail of fire to spread across your cold body, until his eyes meet yours.

  
"And where are you going, pet?"  
  
If your heart could beat it would burst right out of your chest. You somehow manage to tell him you're heading back to your place.  
Spike grins, "Let's have a little chat first. Not gonna leave me all by my lonesome, are you?"  
  
He bats those beautiful eyes at you, a confident smirk on his cocky face. You're not an idiot, anyone would be able to see through that act, but it's not like you want to pass up this chance.  
You sidle up alongside him against the wall, making idle talk as you wait for him to make his move.  
When he finishes his cigarette, he tosses it absently and turns to look at you, that same smirk on his face. A hand goes up next to your head as a finger traces your jawline, a light touch that sends shivers down your spine.  
  
"I think we both know what we want, pet."  
His voice is husky, his eyes on your chest as his finger slides down your jaw and onto the hem of your top.  
"You're the best looking thing I've seen all night," Spike's face is centimeters from yours now, and he reluctantly lifts his gaze from your chest to your eyes.  


Spike's mouth meets yours for a bruising kiss. He tastes of smoke mixed with the coppery tang of blood. His kisses are demanding and brutal, almost sloppy with desire. The hand that was so delicately touching your top has now slid under it, groping you roughly through your bra.  


Spike undoes his belt, pulling his cock out without bothering to pull down his jeans. You break the kisses to look down at it. It's not the biggest you've ever seen, but it's a decent length, and thick, uncut and half-hard. Spike grins at your coy look, hoisting your skirt up and ripping your panties off in his haste. He picks you up easily, pushing you against the wall. You curl your legs around him and he pushes himself into you in one smooth movement. 

He grinds you against the wall, fingers digging into your hips as he finds a rhythm that works for both of you. Spike's mouth is on your neck, nipping and licking at your skin in all the right places. 

You place a hand on the back of his head, pressing him slightly into your neck, encouraging his actions. After a few agonizing minutes Spike suddenly stops. When you let out a whine of protest he sets you down on your feet and spins you to face the wall.  
  
"Sorry, love, I just had to see that ass of yours. Spread your legs, will you?"  
You do so obediently, placing your hands on the wall and arching your back to complement your ass. Spike slides back in, giving you a light spank as he does so. 

He resumes his efforts, one hand reaching around to rub your clit while the other maintains a firm grip on your hip. Spike's movements increase in force and speed rather fast. He loses his rhythm and begins pounding into you, forcing you right up against the wall. It's rough and quick, delightfully primal. With each thrust your whole body is shoved against the wall, cool stone grinding into cool flesh. The pressure of his fingers on your clit increases, and his strong thrusts hit the perfect spots. In short, it's the best anyone can expect from a dirty alley and a practical stranger. 

You're on the edge now, nearly there, when you feel Spike's face shift. His teeth dig into your neck and he drinks deeply. You feel a rush that pushes you over the edge, and for a moment you almost feel warm again. There's something almost intimate about this bite you share, despite the fact that he likely doesn't even recall your name and you're pressed against a dirty stone wall.  
  
Spike pays no mind to your orgasm, continuing to plow through it. He does pull out from his own bite, lapping up the blood from the wound as he continues thrusting inside you. He comes as you are coming down, a low moan escaping his throat as he stills. The two of you remained entwined, connected in a dark and lonely alley. He pulls out, turning you back around to face him.

  
"You said something about your place, then?"


End file.
